This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a raceway structure for enclosing electrical wires extending between a drive motor and a control device therefor.
A split system air conditioning or heat pump system includes an outdoor heat exchanger coil through which air is either blown or drawn in order to transfer heat either to or from the refrigerant in the coil. For that purpose, it is common to suspend the fan drive motor from a central-portion of a top frame member or grill such that the fan is centrally located in the top portion of the coil. Since the controls for the fan motor are normally located on one side of the coil enclosure, it is necessary to interconnect the control device to the electric motor by way of a plurality of wires. In order to ensure the integrity of these wires, it is common practice to enclose them in an elongate raceway which is conventionally attached to the top frame member by way of fasteners or the like. The protective raceway structure is commonly made of sheet metal and comprises more than one piece. Installation of the wire into the raceway is normally accomplished by lacing it through the tube-like structure, from one end to the other, either before or after the raceway is fastened to the frame. The Applicant has recognized that such a multiple piece is cumbersome, time consuming, and expensive to assemble. It also exposes the wire to the possibility of being pinched and to thereby cause a short circuiting of the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved wire raceway structure for an air conditioning system.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in a outdoor coil assembly for installing a wire raceway in an economical and efficient manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for simplifying the structure of a wire raceway member.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision in an air conditioning system for reducing the number of parts in a wire raceway structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a wire raceway which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, and effective in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.